Test
Sutōmī Chinoike is a twelve year old Genin currently aspiring to become a full-fledged kunoichi of the village Kirigakure. Born to two incredibly powerful shinobi that at one point in their lives forced even the great Sasuke Uchiha, the second current pillar of Konohagakure, to fight seriously, Sutomi was born into expectations of greatness by those around her, from both her future peers, her parents, and most of the village, as she was born of what was essentially a monster couple. Sutomi's vibrant, scarlet eyes and her cyan-coloured hair are set on the cleansing of the bad reputation her family seemingly has which was only further extenuated by the former actions of her parents. As the clan heiress of the Chinoike clan, Sutomi is actually permitted to revive her bloodline if sheso wishes to help revive the strength of Kirigakure as the home of a village with a vast multitude of powerful bloodlines/kekkei genkai/genetic mutations. Personality Backstory Sutomi Chinoike Story 'Abilities' ''Physical Prowess and Taijutsu While not exceptionally skilled, Sutomi has demonstrated a working knowledge of basic taijutsu, as well as a solid footing on the basic style of sparring taught at Ninja Academies. Taking the flow, a concept mainly employed by taijutsu users, and applying it to her fighting syle, Sutomi is an extremly fluent fighter, and while she may not practice or dabble that much in taijutsu, she has demonstrated a remarkable amount of agility and flexibility, not unbecoming of a potential taijutsu specialist, though considering her main talent as of the moment, the chances of that are unlikely, nevermind the fact that she may sometimes use a technique that might be considered nin-taijutsu. Her physical abiltiies far surpass any regular human being, though she is usually at a physical disadvantage against those who specialize specifically in taijutsu, utilizing her talent with Ninjutsu to get by. Ninjutsu *'Wind Body Flicker Technique:' *'Body Replacement Technique:' *'Transformation Technique: Sutomi is capable of *'Clone Technique: '''Sutomi is capable of creating intangible copies of herself without any substance, andas a result, no ability to attack, but however, do not dissipate when touching something, simply phasing through it, or may act as if the object is obstructed their path in a physical manner. *'Hiding in Chakra Technique: '''A basic technique and general skill taught to shinobi of Kirigakure, a personal technique of the village which has then spread and become well known across the Great Shinobi Countries, Sutomi is capable of releasing her chakra to the air to protect herself from the vision of chakra sensory techniques as well as ocular techniques outside of the Byakugan. This technique is usually then expanded to create to create an elemental version to conceal oneself from the regular view of others, and makes her Cloak of Invisibility Technique especially potent. Nature Transformation Wind Release Sutomi has the incredible affinity to the element possesed originally by her father, one of the greatest users of the nature transformation in the Shinobi World as of today, and as a result, possesses a level of nature transformation and an elemental affinity considered to be incredibly vast beyond the belief of most regular indiviuduals, a sleeping potential yet to awaken within her. However, regardless of the dormancy of her incredible prowess with Wind Release, Sutomi is capable of utilizing this Wind Release on a level that matches some of the stronger demonstrations of elemental affinities at the Genin level, if not completely surpasses them, her natural power being on a level that has the wind element come so extremely natural to her that their chakra costs are greatly lowered, a strength that most consider an unfair advantage in the world of shinobi, or atleast those that go against them. Utilizing techniques one might call unorthodox or potentially beyond her level, Sutomi's prowess with the art, even as a Genin, is nothing to be scoffed at. *'Wind Release: Blade of Wind Technique- '''Sutomi, by simply flowing chakra to her fingertips, gains the ability to emit a powerful burst of wind-natured chakra that she can shape and materialize into a miniature, condensed, and nearly invisible blade of wind that assaults her opponent's body in a powerful gust of wind, even at times showing the potential to mutilate her opponent in quite a gruesome manner. In fact, Sutomi has shown to be skilled enough with this technique to throw it in quick and constant succession. **'Blade of Wind Barrage: 'Sutomi can also utilize these wind blades to greatly increase the power of her attacks in hand to hand combat, having her attacks take on the unsurpassed penertrative and cutting powers of Wind Release to seemingly cut through most of what her hands touch, and cause small cuts even when the wind blades barely connect to living breathing beings. **'Wind Release: Gathering Blades: 'By rapidly firing of a quite numerous amount of powerful wind blades, Sutomi can condense them all into a singular area in order to create a massive ball of wind before actually striking her target. The result is an extremely powerful technique that severely injures whatever touches it to the point of chakra pathway destruction in a similar manner to the Rasenshuriken, damaging objects on a cellular levels. However due to not holding it the ball in her hand, it is not a forbidden technique. However, it is known to have the downside of not being capable of exploding. *'Wind Release: Air Pocket Technique: 'A technique Sutomi was forced to come up with while stuck being a kunoichi who specialized in Wind-type ninjutsu where all her colleagues attempted to drown her with Water-type ninjutsu, Sutomi has developed the technique known as the Air Pocket technique, accumulating air from the surrounding environment and forcing into a small area around her body, keeping it constant, spiralling movement, the air around her serving as both a barrier and source of extra oxygen should she need to regain her breath underwater, amongst other things that it might be potentially useful for. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Wall: Sutomi, by taking a deep breath, kneads and amplifies the quantity of wind within her lungs, and while exhaling, makes a sudden, spinning motion, compressing the air released out of her mouth into a blade of wind that covers a great area around her due to th circular motion she makes, with the sharpened blast capable of slicing through multiple targets across a significant distance,a feat which allows her to effectively fight by simply breathing. *'Wind Release: Pressure Propulsion: '''Sutomi, by harnessing the ability focus wind into specific areas, such as her feet and limbs, is capable of creating what is effectively a pressurized wall of wind, a technique taught to her by her father, as this technique is simply a recreation of Typhoon Release on a vastly lesser scale. As a result, Sutomi is capable of utilizing these techniques to form a foothold in combat, allowing her to change her direction mid combat, as well as grant herself a burst of speed if necessary. **'Wind Release: Hypersonic Flight:' *'Halo of the Wind Demon: Having several stages to its actual usage, Sutomi is capable of the formation of a concentrated, thin ring, or halo, of wind chakra, with an extremely sharp edge capable of slicing through steel without much resistance in an instant. From there, Sutomi has demonstrated the ability to generate the wind outside of her immediate vicinity meaning she can manifest the halo in more "tactical" locations, as well as firing it off to strike opponents. However, this techique is much more powerful than one would assume, as by compressing her halo, Sutomi can concentrate a great amount of wind chakra in an isolated location, a technique considered to reminsecent of Typhoon Release, as an incredibly powerful blast of wind chakra expans with enormous force capable of annhilating anything near the halo and inflict massive amounts of damage. Howevere, by also compressing oxygen as well , she can generate a massive explosion in the techniques of Fire Release users as well as halt the advance of the techniques by disrupting the momentum and shape of her opponent's attack despite producing a stronger flame, and if sent early enough, can cause a catalclysmic backlash on enemy ranks. *'''Wind Release: Wicked Wind Technique *'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:' *'Wind Replacement Technique:' *'Wind Release: Flower Scattering Technique: '''Sutomi can summon a cyclone of petals to attack her opponents, as well as direct it wherever she pleases. However, combining this with her ability to substitute regular petals with those of poisonous flowers she learned from the flower arranging classes kunoichi are often forced to do as part of their studies, Sutomi can use this technique to quite a potent effect, however, this technique does in fact require quite a bit of chakra, due to conjuring an entire cyclone of force as well as petals. **'Petal Demon Treasury''' *'Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance: ' *'Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken' **'Wind Release: Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Flowering Leaves: ' *'Beast Tearing Gale Palm:' ''Medical Ninjutsu *'Mystical Wind Technique:' *'Flower's Chilling Exposure:' *'Platelet Concentration Technique:' Kekkei Genkai Ketsuryugan Sutomi, as the daughter of one of the two last remaining members of the Chinoike Clan, wields the "eyes as red as blood", or more correctly titled, the Ketsuryugan, a dojutsu of devastatingly terrifying power. With quite surprising talent in the usage of her bloodline, Sutomi demonstrates an abnormally powerful Ketsuryugan to the point that the natural colour of her eyes are red. This bloodline allows her to manipulate blood, iron, and other liquids with iron within it, as well as see sources of blood and iron around her, even deep within the earth, effectively allowing her to see through most forms of Shadow Clone Techniques with the utmost of ease. However, even with that, these are not all of Sutomi's capabilties with this technique, as she is capable of manipulating the blood of her targets and increase their pressure, as well as cast genjutsu on her targets through both blood and chakra, these genjutsu capabilities actually rivaling that of the powerful Uchiha Clan. Giving this to Sutomi with her advanced intellect has only made her a force to be reckoned with, even by more powerful shinobi, as her actual strength becomes incredibly terrifying. As a medical-nin, this particular kekkei genkai is incredibly useful, allowing her to force blood clottings and stimulate the body's natural healing process, as well as perceive the blood flow of any living being. *'Armored Veins: Sutomi can vastly reinforce her own circulatory system to incredible levels, vastly increasing both her physical strength and her durability in order to gain a physical advantage over lesser foes, as well as the ability to supress pain to a much greater extent than she previously could if things managed to break her defenses. **'Blood Exoskeleton: '''Utilizing the fact that there is no limit to the blood produced by the kekkei genkai except chakra in and of itself, Sutomi can utilize the vast amount of blood flowing through her body at all times to generate an incredibly durable armour of blood that is in turn even stronger than her armored veins technique in exchange for costing more chakra to activate, albeit since the blood of itself is natural, it does not require chakra to maintain, but rather to dissipate. *'Blood Divination: *'Blood Transformation Technique:' *'Blood Dragon Ascension:' *'Genjutsu: Ketsuryugan:' ''Intelligience'' Trivia *Sutomi's name is directly translated to Stormy Blood Lagoon, which symbolizes both of the shinobi techniques of her parents, and her last name contains the Chino of her mother's first name which represents of blood, and if one could be more direct, means her names translates to Stormy Lagoon of Blood. *Sutomi's birthday is also symbolic, as for the author, May 26th is the Independence Day of his country, with Sutomi's current desire being to liberate her clan from any lingering levels of bad reputation that still clings to them after blending in with shinobi/civillian lifestyle. *Sutomi's favourite food consists of a Hijiki salad with tofu dressing, several sweet vegetables, and a side of relatively high quality meat, having been born into a family of powerful shinobi and therefore with shinobi, wealth. *Birds are the favourite animals of Sutomi as they can sense a storm before it even approaches, a skill that Sutomi admires and is inspired by due to them effectively being out of the reach of a tornado, something which symbolizes in her mind the grip on her that her father has to prevent her from triggering something with her scarlet eyes.